Into the Dawn
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: Post 2x23, "Instead, we're going to skip all the usual questions and we're going to get straight to the point—what the hell are you doing in my bed?" J/L-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Into the Dawn

**Summary: **Post 2x23, "Instead, we're going to skip all the usual questions and we're going to get straight to the point—what the _hell _are you doing in my bed?" J/L-ish

**Disclaimer: **I just play in the _huge_ sandbox.

**A/N: **I absolutely love being able to dabble in feel good, humor fluff…especially when it's a birthday fic for someone as awesome as **Chiisana Minako**, hehe.

This entire piece has two parts, so I'll either have the second part up later tonight or have it up early tomorrow.

* * *

The light within her bedroom is off, at first, and the hallway light, dim at best; doesn't reach into her bedroom completely, but it doesn't stop her from taking the familiar path into the bedroom, her hands already fingering the hem of the drenched blouse from the sudden downpour outside, and it's really of no surprise that she doesn't notice the other presence in her room, until she starts to unbutton her blouse.

"I didn't think I was going to receive a show."

Teresa Lisbon stopped unbuttoning her shirt, her fingers going straight for her off-duty weapon in her holster. It didn't matter that when she turned around, her gun aimed in the direction of the intruder, that he could see a flash of white from her bra.

"Is this anyway to greet a guest, Lisbon?"

Light suddenly flooded her bedroom and she blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the bright light, in which she could finally focus on her queen-sized bed.

She blinked again, and again, and then _again_ in disbelief.

Patrick Jane was _on _her bed; his legs under her light blue comforter, back pressed against her dark oak headboard, the grin on his face told volumes of just how amused he was with the current situation—was this some sort of a hallucination for not having slept in over forty-eight hours? Or did he really _just _break into her home, only to get under her comforter?

Either way, she decided with her eyes narrowed, he was going to explain.

"Firstly," Jane interrupted her train of thought. "I'm not a hallucination." The grin became a smirk, and she grimaced—if her hallucination was now telling her that he wasn't a hallucination, did it mean she was going crazy? "Secondly," he continued on. "I'm hungry—what are we having for dinner?"

Lisbon groaned, only the real Jane could ask such a question and make it sound as if he were asking what the weather was like outside.

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed to slip into my home." Lisbon told him, while she moved to place her gun back into her holster, because as much as she itched to shoot him, she doubted that Hightower would be _as _lenient with the action, if she did so. "Instead, we're going to skip all the usual questions and we're going to get straight to the point—what the _hell _are you doing in my bed?" Jane flipped another grin, and she grimaced in return. "Start talking or I'll find very _good_ reasons to abuse my license to wield weapons."

Jane didn't even seem phased, which meant she quite possibly needed a new threat.

"Jane!"

"You never told me what we're having for dinner." Lisbon blinked again, frustrated with her consultant's lack of answer and she glanced over at the bedside table, to read the neon numbering of her clock: _11:59 PM_.

"Jane, you're going to tell me what you're doing in my bed." He only grinned in response, and patted the area next to him. "I don't think so, I'm not about to get into bed with you, we're not even…" She paused, obviously realizing that getting her flustered was a diversion tactic. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"I thought this was my bed."

"Sure," she threw back. "…and let me guess, the clothes in the dresser you thought were yours too?" Jane beamed.

"Of course not, they're yours." She raised her eyebrow in question.

"What would _my _clothes being doing in a room with _your _bed?" Jane quirked his own eyebrow, before he responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"They were lonely."

"Lonely?" She repeated, slowly. "_Lonely?" _

"They feel that after the events of the past few days, they shouldn't be alone."

"Oh, so now you're the clothes whisperer or something like that?" Lisbon snared, she was tired and just wanted to sleep—but with her consultant before her, she was not about to climb into bed with him there—it just seemed odd and strange. "Jane, I'm too tired to put up with your crap—so…either you leave, or I leave—either way, I need the sleep." Lisbon spun toward her doorway to leave, when Jane's voice stopped her.

"They _feel _that _after _the events of the past few days, _they _shouldn't be _alone_." Jane repeated, and Lisbon paused in her spot to repeat the sentence within her own mind.

Jane was either pulling her leg, or he was trying to tell her (in his own little way) that he didn't want to be alone.

"Oh." Out of every word she could have _possibly _said, 'oh' just seemed to be the easiest.

"Yes." He replied, and she turned to glance at him. "I just don't think you should be alone."

Lisbon scoffed, "you just had a traumatic experience and you're telling _me _that I shouldn't be alone?" Jane only blinked in response, and Lisbon sighed before she warily rubbed her eyes—the weight of the past forty-eight hours was beginning to crash down upon her, and she certainly wasn't in the mood for his silly games or weird antics; all she _wanted _was a straight answer. "Jane, I think you're forgetting who carries the gun around here."

"All three of them, you mean?" he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Jane. All three of them." Lisbon turned around to face Jane, and stepped over to the bed to sit down on the edge of the bed, her eyes focused on the hardwood floor below. "What are you really doing here, Jane?"

He shifted in the bed before he glanced over at her, "I couldn't sleep."

The simple, honest admission caused her heart to break—she wished after Bosco's death, that she could _have _been just as honest with Jane about something like that, as he had just been with her.

"I…"

"If you want me to leave…" Jane moved to throw the comforter off his legs.

"No." Lisbon interrupted, as she pulled her legs up onto her bed and rested her own back against the headboard. "I guess my clothes would enjoy the company." He beamed.

"Thank you." His response was fairly quiet, but she heard it non-the-less.

"You're welcome, Jane."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, and Lisbon had almost closed her eyes until Jane opened his mouth.

"I guess this means I don't get food?" She lazily threw her hand into his shoulder. "Fine, I'll take the hint—you're going to be a bad hostess, aren't you?" She only smirked in response, and allowed her eyes to close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Into the Dawn

**Summary:**Post 2x23, "Instead, we're going to skip all the usual questions and we're going to get straight to the point—what the _hell_are you doing in my bed?" J/L-ish

**Disclaimer:**_ Ha. I wish_.

**A/N: **

Thank you to **autumnftw**, **In The Name**, **Jisbon4ever**, **lysjelonken**, **Frogster**, **24Mentalistlover **and **Country2776 **for the reviews.

I thought about posting the second half of this tomorrow, but I couldn't resist not posting it…especially because I loved this part! So enjoy!

* * *

When she awakes at nearly three in the morning, it's not because of her alarm clock or because the AG is calling with another case for them to solve, but it's all because of her _annoyingly _wonderful consultant.

"If you don't stop shifting, I'll staple you to the bed."

Jane chuckles, and she grimaces. "That sounds criminal…"

"I don't think anyone would mind if you didn't show up to work for a few days," she yawns. "Now, leave me alone. I'm going back to sleep…" Jane nudges her with his elbow, and she opens her eyes to glare at him. "What?"

"I can't sleep."

"Close your eyes, count sheep or something…

"I tried…"

"Well?" She asks. "What do you want me to do about it? Knock you unconscious?"

"Lisbon, are you _always _so violent at three AM?"

"I'd be less violent if a certain _somebody _would stop shifting."

"I'd stop shifting if you'd do me a favor…." Jane grins, and she shoots him another death glare. "I'm not going to make you leave the bed for this either…"

"If this is what I think…"

"…considering you're the host, and kicking you out of your own bed would probably get me stapled to the bed, so I need you to…"

"…it is; I'm not about to…"

"…tell me a bedtime story."

"…do…wait; you want me to do _what?_"

"I believe you heard me, my dear." Jane answered, as she glanced at him. "I just want a simple bedtime story…"

"Jane," Lisbon interrupted. "You're almost forty, and you're asking _me _to tell you a bedtime story?" He nodded. "Do you not see why I would question your age?"

"Meh, age is only but a number."

"Yes, well…your file says you're thirty-nine. I say you're five."

"Potato, Pa-tah-to."

"…I'm not even dignifying that with a response, because a…that was ridiculous and b, I'm exhausted."

"Tell me a bedtime story, and you can get your sleep. I promise! I'll fall right asleep." Lisbon sighed. "Come on Lisbon, you know you want to tell me a story."

"Not really."

"Liar." Jane called.

"You're calling _me _a liar? So says the man whose job is to _lie _every single day to my face." Lisbon moved her arms across her chest, and he grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure." She told him. "And I'm secretly in love with you."

Jane opened his mouth to respond, but then he closed it again.

"Well, I guess I know how to shut you up now…besides threatening you with anything I can reach."

"…which only includes your stapler and pencil…?" Jane muttered under his breath, and she threw her eyes toward him.

"Excuse _me_?"

"Oh I said that I was looking forward to office bingo."

"We don't even _have _office bingo." Lisbon muttered, and Jane chuckled.

"Now, tell me a story."

"No."

"Lisbo…"

"No."

"Lisbon…"

"No."

"But Lisbon!"

"Jane. I let you into my bed. Do you not think that I've done enough for you?" Lisbon asked him. "I should have shot you…"

"You had your safety on the gun."

"Nope."

"I'm going to apply to your inner sleeping dragon for a few moments then," Jane answered, and she shook her head in his direction. "In the time that you and I could have this huge fight on who's in the wrong here, which I assure you my dear Lisbon, you will lose; you could already be sleeping…_because _you told me that bedtime story." Lisbon sighed, he had a valid point but she _wasn't _even going to touch the fact he said she would lose. "Plus, you look like you could use the sleep—I'd say that you look beautiful, but I've learned never to say that to a woman who carries a gun…"

"If you don't shut up, you're not getting anything from me."

Jane became quiet, and Lisbon grinned, until he opened his mouth again.

"…but I'm currently more interested in the idea that you secretly love me. I knew you liked me, but I never thought you lov…"

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Get out of my bed."

"…and there's another line I never thought I'd hear you say." Jane continued to grin. "You just keep amazing me tonight, Lisbon."

"Do I?" She asked. "Because right now, I'm five seconds away from tossing you out my bedroom window…" He opened his mouth, and she continued instead. "Don't tempt me, Jane, I _will _make good on my promise."

"Violence, Lisbon." Jane sang. "I don't think Agent Hightower would love to receive the call about how you threw your beloved consultant out the window…"

"Beloved, my ass."

"Yes, well it _is _quite cute."

Lisbon glanced at him in surprise.

"I meant…well…" Jane seemed flustered. "_Beloved_. The book."

"Liar." She called him out, and he grinned.

"You'll never know, now…tell me my bedtime story, woman." Lisbon was almost too irritated to even smack him. Almost. "Ouch!"

"I'm going to ignore you now, goodnight Jane."

"But…"

"Jane, we've been over this."

"I just want _one _bedtime story, just _one_."

Lisbon sighed. "_Fine. _Just_ One. _Once upon a time, there was a bunny…"

"_A bunny_? Lisbon? I'm sure you could do…" She fixed him with a solid glare.

"I'm telling the story; you get no say in it."

Jane pouted.

"…who loved tea…"

"But…"

"…and annoyed all the other bunny agents in the office…"

"Lisbon, I don't see the logic…"

"…until one day, the senior agent bunny…"

"…I don't like where this is going…"

"…got tired of the consultant bunnies crap…"

"Bunnies have consultants?" She fixed him with a glare. "Oh yes, I forgot… it's your story…please continue."

"…and decided that she'd have to chain him to his couch…"

"Bunnies have couches now too?"

"…_Jane_…"

"I just find all of this really hard to believe," Jane confessed. "I mean, the bunny has a _senior agent_? What is this? The California _Burrow _of Investigation?" Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Honestly? How can a bunny like tea, or have a couch…"

"Jane, this is complete fiction…seriously, the next time you ask me for a bedtime story, tell me what the hell you want before you have me tell the story!"

"…the next time? Lisbon, does this mean that we're having more slumber parties?"

"Hell no."

"But…"

"_Anyway_, the senior agent bunny chains him to the couch and both the senior agent and consultant bunny…"

"Reproduce?"

Lisbon narrowed her eyes.

"…and now, I'm going to make good on my promise..."

"Oh, go on and tell the rest of the story."

Lisbon cleared her throat, and continued. "…live happily ever after, because the consultant bunny isn't trying to involve the other agent bunnies in crazy schemes that get them in trouble with Special Agent Bunnytower. The end."

"Lisbon, that was absolutely horrible." Jane was completely shell-shocked. "I can't believe that you'd name a bunny…_bunnytower_," he shivered. "It sounds like a tower made of bunnies…"

"Jane, I've given you a bedtime story—and it's not my fault if you can't appreciate it." Lisbon replied. "Now…_good night, _Jane."

"Fine." Jane muttered. "But I think I'm going to have to teach you how to tell a _proper_ bedtime story." Lisbon waved his response off as she closed her eyes.

**A Few Days Later…**

Lisbon slipped into her desk, only for her foot to come into contact with something hard and she peered under her desk to find that someone had left a book for her.

"What…"

She picked it up, only to find that the book was a book of bedtime stories—and on the top of the book, in white paper, was written: _Read these, you need all the help you can get.—Jane_

Lisbon only chuckled, and shook her head before she sat the book aside-she'd read them later.


End file.
